Troll-Tastic
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Creek is back and he is out for revenge!


**Hello ladies and gents! This is my first Trolls Fanfic! So it might start out crappy so I'm sorry about that. I absolutely fell in LOVE with Trolls! Its so cute! I cried more than a normal 18 year old should have. But I related too much to Branch and well...if you've seen it...you know why ? ﾟﾘﾢ** **anyways I'm going to get started. Enjoy! Made this with lots of love!**

Poppy and Branch resumed their hug, shortly after being interrupted by Cloud Guy. They were quite cozy in their small hug.

"Can I ask you something Branch?" Poppy looked at him. Her arms now around his neck and his arms around her waist.

"Anything you want Poppy." He smiled at her. "But do it quickly. I'm not sure how long Smidge can hold this pedastal." He chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry about her." Poppy told him. They were still in the same position. "But...back in the pot..." She started. Branch knew where this was going and he began to get nervous. "You told me...you loved me...did you mean it?" She looked at him with curious eyes.

"Honestly?" he back up a bit making them let go of each other. "I've meant it for a long time." Poppy smiled and hugged him once again. Branch was a bit shocked but had gotten use to it by now and hugged her back.

They stayed like that for quite sometime before the ground shook beneath them and the pedestal collapsed beneath them leaving them in mid air for a bit.

"Why is that we don't fall until we realize we're in mid air?" Branch said with a well knowing expression. Poppy chuckled a bit and kissed his cheek before they finally fell towards the ground luckily Biggie acted as trampoline for the two trolls to fall on top of.

"How long were we up there?" Branch asked.

"About 1 hour." Dj told him.

"Really?" Poppy looked surprised. "Felt like 5 minutes."

"No kidding." Branch agreed. All of a sudden they all jumped in the air from a loud tumble. They had forgotten about the Bergens.

"Bridget!" Poppy smiled. King Gristle and Bridget, along with a few more Bergens, were there.

Bridget and King Gristle were smiling. All Bergens were.

"Queen Poppy...I am sincerely sorry about Chef." King Gristle bowed down to her.

"Its not your fault King Gristle besides she and Creek are gone now." Poppy smiled.

"Ugh. Creek." Branch groaned. "I hate the word." The Snack Pack laughed and Poppy giggled.

It wasn't long after when the Bergens actually started their own party and Trolls joined in the singing as they built some of their homes. Branch was helping former King Peppy get up the tree because he was too old to make it up on his own. King Peppy suddenly told him the strangest thing he's ever been told.

"You know you have King worthy hair." Peppy told him. "My hair was like yours but yours is a bit taller."

"I guess." Branch looked up at his hair. "I've never really seen it this tall before. I haven't seen my blue skin since I was 5."

"My hair wasn't tall until I met Poppy's mother." Peepy told him remembering his late wife.

"Wasn't she the Princess?" Branch raised a brow. "I remember my gramma saying how she missed the queen. That she was a good friend of hers."

"Your gramma and Poppy's mother were good friends Branch. Very good friends indeed." Peppy frowned.

"What happened to her?"

"She got sick." Peppy told him. "Shortly after Poppy was born. She wondered off while sick. I tried to get her but she wondered beyond the gate and well..." Peppy frowned. Branch frowned understanding what had happened.

"I'm sorry." Branch looked at him with sympathy.

"No. No. Its alright." By now they had reached the top of the three. Branch sat down Peppy down on a small ledge over looking all of Bergen Town. Below was Poppy with the Snack Pack and other Trolls singing for the Bergens while gathering materials for their homes. The Bergens partied and grabbed materials for them as well. King Gristle and Bridget were dancing on Roller Skates grabbing some materials too. Poppy had brought the Bergens and the Trolls together in Harmony.

"She really is something isn't she Branch." Peppy noticed Branch was staring at Poppy. Branch smiled lightly not taking his eyes off her.

"Yeah. She is." Branch smiled.

 **First chapter is done! Hope you like it! Those awaiting my other stories, I am sorry but I shall be working on them! I can't even record many videos because my Mic is broken so it may be a while. Hope you liked this first chapter.**


End file.
